DoWn
by jamaicanCherry N sakuralover
Summary: Ah! gaara hmm OH SHIT sakura get down under my desk!
1. mission

Me: hi im back sorry my computer was down

sakura: it OK cherry-Chan

Me: thanks anyways i do not own Naruto and this is just a story

Gaara: can we start now. *in mind* god i wanna fuck her.

me: ok here we go yay xD p.s i might be like spongebob you'll see ;)

_ **DoWn**_

*in the tower* sakura this is a c-rank mission you will be going to Sunagakure to help teach some medical ninjutsu , and just to be careful do not teach them every thing i teach to you just the basics because we never know what can happen in the future are we clear!? now go sakura. Tsunade said as she sat back in her chair.

yes i understand tsunade-sensei sakura said as she left to go home and pack.

~ 15 minute later at the gate~

bye sakura ino and naruto said

bye bye sakura said to her two best friends

*2 day later*

YAy im here! said sakura

temari, and kankuro was waiting at the gate. HI SAKURA! damn your loud temari shut up!

sakura Sweetdrop

ok hi you guys now calm down

"sorry saku my bro is waiting for you lets go. " "ok."

*kankuro mind* she got hotter i like this new sakura in black niceee i put my dic-

Kankuro! are you there !

Hun! what! Um sorry! *Blushes*

"hm whatever lets go sakura." "ok temari"

~at the tower~

hey bro were back

hi Kazekage-sama

sakura-chan call me gaara call me

ok gaara-san *blush*

*gaara mind* ahh my dickK i have to get them out*

ok sakura the hokage told you about your mission so you will start in 2 days so for now you can rest in the hotel-

temari whisper some thing in his ear ; gaara eyes with a little wider

" ok saku change of plans you'll be living with us." temari said

" um.. oK"

"ok ok you are all dismiss now get out"

"fine chill dude" "ok bye lil bro" "um.. bye gaara-san"

~they left~

damn! " gaara said as he draw down his boxers and started to lay back and jerk off

*gaara mind* ahh sakura ahh sakura Damn im cumming; "wait no im in the office , i have to stop ah- it.

gaara! i need to talk to you.

WAIT TEMARI! one sec ok hurry its important

_Cliffhanger haha xD_

Me: anyways that it for now and happy 4th of July

gaara: your a bitch you had to make my sis disturb me!

Me: why thank you *evil smirk* anyway i gotta go bye


	2. the councilors and crushes

**Here's chapter two =) have fun and one more thing if you don't like it don't read or comment shit about it but it's your opinion And I don't own naruto so yea let being shall we.… ^_^ **

**_DoWn Chapter 2 _**

_ *Preview* _

_Damn! " gaara said as he draw down his boxers and started to lay back and jerk off_

_*gaara mind* ahh sakura ahh sakura Damn I'm Cumming; "wait no I'm in the office, I have to stop ah- it._

_Gaara! i need to talk to you._

_WAIT TEMARI! One sec _

_"Ok hurry its important"_

_ ~*NOW (Gaara's office)*~_

_*_Gaara's mind*

Damn what I'm I going to do... FUCK!

**You dumbass get a tissue that is under you deck wipe it off and then throw it in the garbage. Do it now smartass.**

Gaara did what the demon said to do

**Now do you have any air freshener or other shit, then spray it because it stinks in here especially you said the demon**

You're an ass and I did not need your help-

**_~BAM~ _**

_Damn gaara! _I have been waiting to talk to you for almost5 minutes now. _Oh my its smell good in here _wait! Fuck that I need to talk to you; it's about the council she pause waiting for answer.

"Go on I'm listening" Gaara nod.

"They want to pick a girl to be your wife to get an heir so if anything happens the heir will rule" said temari with a happy yet disgusted face.

"Tell them No it my life I will fall in love and have a child but not now I am only 17" said gaara with a calm face.

"**Ok**" temari said as she left the room.

**kid your fucked** **the counsel is not going to listen to you let me out and I show you how to handle it. **

Gaara smirked I'm not dumb as Naruto he said as he got back to working on some papers.

_ ~LATER ON THAT DAY~_

_ *Council meeting* _

Council member 1~

I think we should not be doing this because gaara is a ticking time bomb even if he's the kazkage he is still a threat to us anything can happen if we piss him off with this.

Council member 2~

I agree, plus it's his life we cannot force him to do what _we_ think is best for him. He will pull away from us.

Main council member~

"We should take the risk who knows he might even get to like her, but to see agree with me or disagree raise of hand please. Who agrees rise of hand... Ok that's three and who disagree rise hands... Ok that's two and I makes three. Ok it a draw so the oldest council member is going to judge what happens now... ok go on council."

Oldest council member~

_*in mind* yall bitches don't have to remind me that I'm old shit "-"._

"Ok this idea is stupid because we are forcing the boy _but _we need an heir so I have agree so go ahead **_but_** if anything goes wrong it your ass on the spot main councilor. You can start this **_dumbass _**project of your tomorrow. **_Dismissed now!_**

**_ *Night (At Gaara's mansion) * _**

**_(Warning short lemon)_**

**_(*Gaara dream*)_**

_"Gaara stop teasing me I need you pleassee ahh_

_"Gaara ah-h gaara ahh faster faster ahhhh GAARAAAA!" _

_"AHH Ah Sakura I'm CUMMING AHHHHHH" _

**_Both scream as both cum, as gaara fell on top of sakura._**

_(pant) "Sakura I love you". _

_"I love you too gaara" (pant). _

**_(*dream end*)_**

_Gaara jumped up with sweat all over and a very hard erection_

"FUCK!" Gaara mumbled while groaning at his little friend down there.

_Gaara got up and went to the bathroom trying hard not got caught with his erection, he enter and sat on the toilet and as he try to touch his hard cock but it throb he moaned a little loud and decide to take a cold shower. He step in and showered with water cold as ice and his erection with down, as he step out_

**_*knock knock knock* _**

"Yes who is it gaara said calmly".

"It's me sakura can I use the bathroom"

Gaara froze "o-one minute please" said gaara as he wrap his wrist only with a tower trying to impress her with his wet red hair and six pack.

_He came out along with steam_

"There you go" gaara said smoothly

_"_T-Thanks_ gaara-kun" _sakura blushed cherry red as realizing what she said and saw.

_Gaara left to his room with a smile knowing she got in his spider web._

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day" gaara mumbled as he's laying down in his bed and shut his eyes and fell asleep.

**_~To Sakura~_**

**_(In mind)_**

**_Holy fuck did see that _**

_Fuck yeah! Shit its late I'm going back to sleep_

**_Hell no bitch let talk about that fine ass gaara sakura ego Saki said_**

_No I'm tried !_

**_Bitch he like you he's trying to impress you duhh!_**

_Oh shit really ok ok I get but I'm going to sleep imma talk to you later! GOOD NIGHT! _Sakura said as she fell asleep.

**Ok that's it for now bye and please review and thank you for waiting for chapter two. :) **


End file.
